1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and, particularly, to a backlight module having a point light source and an aspherical light reflecting member.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a backlight module includes a light source and a light guide plate. The light source is adjacent to the light guide plate. Most backlight modules are bulky. Therefore, a liquid crystal display employing the backlight module has a large size.
Therefore, a new backlight module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.